Vs. Poliwrath
Vs. Poliwrath is the tenth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 9/16/2014. Story The group’s boat arrives at Chrono Island, the Fifth Island in the Sevii. They arrive in the town, Elise’s backpack begins to glow, as she reaches into it. Elise: My egg! She pulls the egg out, it flashing. It then releases a blinding light, as it hatches, forming into Togepi. Togepi: (Yawning) Togeprrrriii! Elise: Aw, hey there little guy! (Elise lifts Togepi up, which was chirping happily.) How are you doing? (In baby voice) Aw, who’s a cute little one? Conway: What Pokémon is that? I’ve never seen one of those before. Ian scans Togepi. Pokédex: Pokémon unknown. No available data. Ian: The Pokédex doesn’t know of it. Conway: Doesn’t mean Oak doesn’t. Let’s see if he knows. Oak: (On monitor) Oh, what an adorable Pokémon. Elise: You know what Pokémon it is? Oak: Uh, I have a relative idea. But let me make a call. I know someone who will know. (The call ends.) Nurse Joy: Excuse me. (Nurse Joy comes over.) If you don’t mind, I’ld like to check on your Pokémon, since it just hatched and all. Elise: Oh, of course! End Scene The group is out by the water, on a beach. Togepi is exploring, wandering around, though staying close to Elise. Sandslash sniffs Togepi in inspection, as Togepi hugs Sandslash's head. It then wanders off closer to the water. Elise: It’s so adorable! Conway: Who would’ve imagined that the egg you found before hosted a Pokémon. I didn't even know that Pokémon hatched from eggs. Ian: A whole new world. There’s so much we don’t know. Togepi: (Happily chanting) Toge, toge, togepri! Elise: Oh, I’m so happy I have my new friend here. If only I knew its name. A Poliwrath jumps out of the water, snatching up Togepi. It retreats to the water, swimming away. Togepi is still happy, enjoying the ride. Elise: My baby! Get back here! Ian: Wartortle, follow it! Conway: You too, Poliwhirl! The two throw their Pokéballs, Wartortle and Poliwhirl coming out and swimming after Poliwrath. The others are running back to the boat. Conway: That was a Poliwrath. They’re some of the fastest swimmers in the world! If we had Flying Pokémon, we might be able to track it better. Ian: We don’t, so we make do. (They board the ship.) Captain! Head out! Into the Water Labyrinth! Captain: Water Labyrinth?! That’s a death trap! Elise: Please! My Pokémon was stolen! Captain: Uh, aye, aye lass! Hang on! (The boat speeds off the docks, heading into the Water Labyrinth. They swerve and dodge rocks, searching the horizon.) Where we going, matey?! Ian: Towards port! 10 o’clock! The ship turns, seeing Wartortle and Poliwhirl, exhausted from swimming so fast. Ian and Conway return them, as they spot a small island, barely enough room for a house. Poliwrath is on shore, giving Togepi to a Swimmer. Swimmer: Ah! What a beautiful Pokémon! (He holds Togepi up to the sky.) I have no clue what it is, but it’s mine now! Elise: No! It’s mine! (The boat pulls up, Ian hopping over the side. Elise and Conway go down a ramp. Swimmer takes Togepi, who was unafraid.) Give it back! Swimmer: Please! My Poliwrath found this Pokémon for me! Elise: Which it stole from me! Give it back! Swimmer: You can’t make me! Ian: Then have a battle. (Everyone turns.) Winner gets the Pokémon. Elise: Ian! Ian: You think you’ll lose? Elise looks nervous, as Swimmer looks excited. Swimmer: I won’t lose! Bring it on, girl! Conway: Poliwrath is the evolved form of Poliwhirl, evolved by a Water Stone. It’s a Water and Fighting type combo. Elise: Fighting? (Her confidence goes up, as she smiles.) Go, Clefairy! (She chooses Clefairy.) Clefairy: Clefairy! Swimmer: Ha! That little thing! Are any of your Pokémon battlers? Poliwrath, go in for Dynamic Punch! Poliwrath charges in, its fist glowing a crimson red. Elise: Uh, to stop the attack, Flash! Clefairy uses Flash, the light blinding Poliwrath, as it swings its fist, missing Clefairy. Elise: Now use Pound! Clefairy hops at Poliwrath, going for Pound. Poliwrath catches Clefairy, an iron grip on it. Swimmer: Now use Submission! Poliwrath jumps, rolling like a ball, as the two crash into the ground. Clefairy is launched away, and lands on its feet, relatively unharmed. Swimmer: WHAT?! How did a Normal type take a Fighting type move?! Elise: (With confidence) That’s because Clefairy is a Fairy type! Clefairy, use your Magical Leaf! Clefairy’s fingers glow green, as it fires glowing green leaves, spiraling at Poliwrath. Swimmer: Focus Blast! Poliwrath forms a light blue energy sphere in its hands, as it throws it. The Focus Blast knocks the leaves away, hitting Clefairy. The leaves start spinning again, as Poliwrath is hit by Magical Leaf. Ian: What happened? Conway: Magical Leaf always hits the foe, even if misdirected. Swimmer: Two can always hit their foe. Mind Reader! Then Dynamic Punch! Poliwrath closes its eyes, focusing. It charges in, eyes closed still, as it goes for Dynamic Punch. Elise: Disarming Voice! Then Magical Leaf! Clefairy uses Disarming Voice, the pink sound waves hitting Poliwrath hard. Clefairy then uses Magical Leaf, defeating Poliwrath. Swimmer: No! Elise: Now! Return my Pokémon. Swimmer: Never! (He starts to run, and bumps into Ian, who had snuck behind him. He falls over, as he realizes Togepi was gone.) Huh? Where? Togepi was happily walking, and goes over to Elise’s feet, rubbing up against them. Elise picks Togepi up. Elise: (In baby voice) Aw, who knows who their mommy is? You do! Yes you do! Swimmer: Ah! (His head drops) Rejected. (Swimmer starts to stand up, as Ian walks past, re-knocking him over.) Hey! End Scene Oak: (On monitor) Your Pokémon is called a Togepi. Elise: Togepi. (She rubs Togepi’s stomach with her finger, Togepi laughing.) What an adorable name! Oak: Yes, Professor Elm gave me the info on it. Ian: Professor Elm? Oak: Yes. He’s the Pokémon researcher from the Johto region. He specializes in Pokémon hatched from eggs. He is the one that is credited with the scientific discovery of eggs. Ian: Johto? Oak: It’s a region that is right next door to Kanto. One could literally walk there. It’s said that there are Pokémon there that can’t be found here in Kanto. Ian: Wow. Elise: I’m just glad I have a name for this little guy. Thank you so much! Oak: You’re welcome, Elise. I look forward to the next visit from you guys. Characters *Elise (main character) *Ian *Conway *Professor Oak *Nurse Joy *Captain *Swimmer Pokémon *Sandslash (Ian's) *Wartortle (Ian's) *Togepi (Elise's, newly hatched) *Clefairy (Elise's) *Poliwhirl (Conway's) *Poliwrath (Swimmer's) Trivia *Togepi is the first Gen II Pokémon to appear, as well as the first non-Gen I Pokémon to appear. *This episode is based off the anime episode Who Gets to Keep Togepi? (Dioga beta (talk) 14:27, September 16, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Sevii Islands Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian